Timeless Love
by Sam42391
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha created a sister right before the final battle? What if she had die in order for her to finally live happily with her new family? What would happen if Jacob had siblings, other than Rachel and Rebecca?
1. Before the Chaos

**I do not own any rights to Twilight or its characters.**

Timeless Love

Chapter One

"I'm gunna miss you Kags." My six year old brother, Jacob, sniffled as I hugged him goodbye. Our parents had gotten a divorce and my mother had gotten custody of me.

'Why only me? Why not both of us?' I wondered as I picked Jake up and hugged him to me. "I'm gunna miss you too little Jay. Now you be a good boy for daddy, alright? Promise me." He sniffled again, rubbing his eyes, which were extremely red and puffy from all the crying he's been doing lately, but nodded all the same. "Before you know it, it'll be Christmas and you will be picking me up at the airport, alright? Just think about that, please?" He smiled. He loved Christmas. "There you go, see?" His eyes instantly watered up again, something crossing his mind.

"Y-you won't b-be there to r-read to me a-any-anymo-mo-more!" He wailed, clinging to my neck. I hugged him close, my heart clenching for having to see him go through so much pain at such a young age. It was a nightly tradition that I read to Jake every night. I went to a sleepover one night and our dad tried to read for him but all he did was cry, so I had to come home just to read to him.

"Aw, Jay… here, I got an idea. But I can't tell you if your crying." He instantly stopped crying. "you see my watch?" I showed him the watch on my wrist, which could be set to go off at a specific time. He nodded. "Well, I'm not going to change the time on it. Instead, you and I are gunna set it right now to go off every night when it comes time to read to you. When it goes off, I'll call you on the house phone and read to you that way, alright?" He nodded, suddenly excited. I smiled, setting the watch so he could see. "There we go all se-"I was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. I turned with Jake still in my arms to see my mother in the car she had rented. Jake clung to me even more then. I felt so bad I had to go. I didn't want too, but Jake's reaction made things even worse. I looked him in the eyes, putting on a mask of bravery. "Jake, you know I love you, right?" He nodded, trying his best not to start crying again.

"I love you too, Kagome." Jake whimpered, hugging me. He reluctantly let go of me when I handed him to our dad. I hugged daddy then, too.

"I love you, dad." I whispered, before grabbing the bag I was using as a carry on for the flight to Japan and walking to the car. The last thing I heard as the car pulled away was Jacob, screaming my name in a heartbreaking voice, causing the dam to break. Tears that I had been holding back for days started to fall and I was helpless to stop them.


	2. Years Later

I sat in the back seat of the car, listening to 'A Thousand Miles' and 'Just a Dream'. Sesshomaru was sitting in the front seat, driving, and Inuyasha was sitting in the passenger seat annoying the crap out of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, it is very quiet back there." Sesshomaru commented, interrupting Inuyasha's version of 'Jessie's girl'. "Are you alright?" An involuntary whimper escaped from my lips as I was pulled into a flashback.

Flashback

"Mrs. Whitlock?" An officer in gray stood at my door.

"Yes, I am she. May I help you?" He took his hat off, suddenly looking at me sadly.

"Ma'am, I regret to inform you that your husband is MIA." I froze.

_ 'No… No it can't be true.'_ I thought, desperately hoping that he had the wrong house. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am very sorry. Try and have a nice day, Ma'am." With that, he put his hat back on and left. I closed the door and walked out back, where a seat that my husband had built, had been placed. I sat in it, put my head in my hands and began to cry when I heard my name. I looked up to see Inuyasha, and memories flooded my brain before I saw black.

End Flashback

I looked at Sesshomaru through the rear view mirror, sorrow in my eyes. That was centuries ago today. Today was the day we always moved, because it helped the grief.

"Kags? You still there?" Inuyasha's worried voice pulled me out of my head. I looked at them.

"I doubt I'll ever be ok." With that I turned up my music and did not talk until we arrived at our new home.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you are going to be late for school. Hurry up." Sesshomaru called upstairs to us. I slid downstairs as Inuyasha took his time, going extremely slowly down the stairs.

"Are our cars here, Sesshomaru?" I questioned, suddenly excited. He nodded. They are in the garage. Inuyasha then rushed into the garage. I walked out to see my brand new blue 2014 Ford Fusion. I grabbed my bag, my keys and my coffee off the counter, got in my car and drove off as Inuyasha got on his necklace, which makes him look human, his bag and got into his red jeep and followed behind me. 

"Inuyasha, come on! Don't you wanna eat?" I questioned Inuyasha as he attempted to go to our next class instead of lunch. "It's lunch time!" He stopped.

"Time to eat?" He suddenly looked really excited.

"Yeah, come on. I think I saw the cafeteria over here." I laughed as we made our way in the general direction of the cafeteria. As we walked into the cafeteria, everyone was staring at us. I scanned the room, noticing that there were still a few empty tables, but not many. I also noticed a small group of people, whom I heard to be the Cullen's and Hale's, but I froze when I saw that one of them looked exactly like my late husband. I grasped at Inuyasha's arm, desperately. He looked at me, and pulled me away to get my lunch.

"We're eating in the jeep." Was all he said as we got and paid for our lunches and left to go outside. As we left outside I noticed the one with the dark hair staring at me, almost as if he could read my mind as memory after memory replayed, when we met, our courting, our wedding, everything. Inuyasha got us in the car and I broke down crying. He put our trays on the dashboard and hugged me to him, letting me cry.

"Are you ok now?" Inuyasha asked me softly after I had calmed down. I nodded and he handed me my food.

"Thanks Inuyasha." I whimpered my voice slightly hoarse. He handed me a cool bottle of water.

"Here, this should help your throat feel better." I smiled, taking small sips. After that we ate in silence.

"What am I going to do Inuyasha? They could be identical twins! I don't know what to do…" Inuyasha smiled reassuringly.

"WE are going to go back in there, and play it off like its nothing. We've gone through worse situations… right?" I nodded. "Alright then, come on. You can do this." With that we got out of the car and into the cafeteria. The family was still there, though I hoped they hadn't been. Inuyasha had taken both trays, and had me on his arm again.

"Inuyasha, why don't we go find our next class?" I questioned, looking up at him pleadingly. He nodded in agreement. As we walked out the door to find our next class the door did not close behind us, instead I heard a voice I thought I would never, ever hear again.

"Kagome, is it really you?"


	3. What is going on!

I turned around, my breath shaky. My hand reaching up to grasp at the dog tags I received when he died.

"J-Jasper?" I gasped, shock overtaking my entire being.

"Oh, Darlin', it really is you." Next thing I knew his arms were around my waist. I grasped at his shirt, all the emotions that have been bottled up and tucked away suddenly escaping their confines and coming out in sobs that wracked my body so hard I could barely stand up. Jasper swept me up into his arms, Inuyasha long forgotten. He walked outside, crawling into the back seat of my car. He laid down and laid me on his chest and waited for me to calm down. "Shhhhhh, Darlin' it's alright." He soothed as I cried. He rubbed my back in calming circles. After a while, I ran out of tears, so I just clung to him while I played with his dog tags, waiting for him to say something.

"Kagome, who was that guy you were with?" I sighed, looking at him and explained how Inuyasha and I met, how he and Sesshomaru are brothers and how they adopted me.

Flashback

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded, following him into the woods.

"what's up Inuyasha?" I questioned, looking at him happily.

"Well, as you know, since Sesshomaru joined the group we have becoming closer. Well, we have been talking and well… we want you to become our sister." I froze.

"Really?" He nodded.

"All we have to do is share blood with you, but it takes about a week for the blood to mix, maybe longer since you're a Miko. Is that ok?" I nodded.

"Yes, yes of course."

End Flashback

"Then we had a big battle with this guy Naraku and we weren't able to finish it. But because of the blood exchange with Sesshomaru, once I saw him, I remembered everything." He nodded.

"You've been through a lot haven't you sugar?" He cooed, running his fingers through my hair. I snuggled into him, loving that in this moment, it was as if it was still 1843, and we were just cuddling in our bed after a long day. "I think it's my turn for explanations, huh?"

"Actually, we should get to our classes." I sighed. "Can you help me find mine?" He nodded.

"Lemme see your schedule, beautiful girl." I handed it to him, waiting as he looked as the rest of my day.

"What a coincidence, we have the last few classes together." My eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded, smiling.

"After school, we need to go somewhere, alone, and we need to talk, alright?" I nodded. He smiled, then noticed my hand. "Hey, your wedding ring, you still have it." He voiced in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, I just thought you would have gotten rid of it after all these years, thinking what you did about my disappearance. I don't know why." He voiced, getting us out of my car and walking to our classes, he didn't let me out of his arms for the rest of the day.

After school, Jasper and I got into by car, and drove off. We found an empty clearing in the woods and stopped in there, getting a blanket I hadn't realized was back there and spread it out in the grass and laying on it, snuggling into his side. My hand instinctively reached up to grasp the necklace I knew was there. Jasper caught sight of the movement.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned, maneuvering me so that I am lying comfortably but so that he can easily look me in the eyes. I gulped and took out my necklace. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground. "You have my dog tags?" He asked with astonishment. I nodded.

"I have your wedding ring too. They found it with your dog tags." Sure enough, when I moved the dog tags aside, there was Jaspers wedding ring. He was extremely surprised that I had them, never mind had them on a necklace. He reached out and took them into his hand, looking at them closely.

"Would you mind if I asked for the ring?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head, moving to take the necklace off, and give him the ring, as he asked. "Thank you, my love." He sighed, before taking it and putting it on. I gasped, as it was not what I had thought he would do with it. Then I remembered something.

"But Jasper, what about that girl you were with earlier? Aren't you with her, now? Won't she be upset because you are wearing your wedding ring?" He sighed.

"That's Alice. She can see what will happen, depending on a person's choice. She saw your decision to move here, and what would happen if she tried to get in the way of us and she did not like the outcome. So she is staying out of our way." I was confused.

"What did she see?"

"She saw my family separating, and I think she said it involved a baby."


	4. Jasper's Side

Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

The day started like any other day, the five of us went off to Forks High, splitting up to go to our separate classes. Science with Alice first period, then gym with Emmett and math with Rosalie. I had fourth period history by myself, without any of my "siblings". In history, we were going over a topic I knew particularly well, the Civil War. Knowing the main events by heart already, I zoned out, as I often do. Unlike usual, I was brought into a flashback.

Flashback Starts

"Say, Jasper. Come in 'ere, I want you to meet someone!" Pa called from within the house. I obeyed, walking into the house after putting away the tools I was using outside.

"Yes Pa?" I asked, walking into the living room, where Pa and Ma were with company. I saw that Ma was holding my sister, Jewel, who was a mere 3 months old.

"Jasper, you remember Mr. and Mrs. Hemsworth, right and their son, Peter?" I nodded, greeting them all politely. Peter and I were friends after all. "Good, well Jasper I would like you to meet their daughter, Kagome. When the two of you grow up, you're gunna marry 'er." I looked at Kagome; she looked as if she were about three, where Peter and I were only five. She was standing slightly behind Peter, clutching his arm. She must have been shy. I walked over and knelt down in front of her, watching as she studied me closely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Kagome." I greeted. She had dark hair, maybe black, with brown eyes. She looked at me and giggled.

"Is nice to meet you too." She voiced, coming out from her hiding place behind her brother. Behind me I heard Pa whisper.

"Their gunna get along great as they get older." The other grownups nodded as we walked over and I helped her onto the couch, which was not being occupied, then crawled on myself Peter on her other side. We were listening to the grownups talk, then after a while I felt her smaller figure fall against mine, signaling she had fallen asleep. I knew, from that moment on, I had to protect her. It was my number one duty to keep her out of harm's way, no matter what. I locked eyes with Peter and knew he had decided the same thing.

Flashback Ends

I was dragged off of memory lane by the bell, signaling it was time for lunch. Alice was outside the door when I got there.

"Ready for lunch?" she questioned, her usual bouncy, hyper self.

"Do I have a choice?" I groaned. She laughed.

"Something is going to happen today, something good. Trust me, ok?"

"You have never been wrong before." By now, we had reached the lunch room and met up with our siblings. Bella had a doctor's appointment today, so Charlie said she could take the day off. We all got our "lunch" and sat down at our usual table.

"Have you seen the new kids?" Rosalie asked, looking curious. "They look foreign."

"Maybe their parents lived out of the Country." Emmett suggested. We all nodded as I thought about Kagome, and the first time we realized we were in love.

Flashback

"Jasper, where are we going?" Kagome giggled, her eyes filled with amusement and curiosity. I just laughed.

"You'll see, Kags, you'll see!" I cried, over the wind as the horse we were riding on ran through the woods. As I slowed the horse to a stop, we stopped in a clearing, in the clearing was a house, that you could tell was just build. Across the way was a little beach and a lake. I got off, before turning and helping her off. "Here we are."

"Where are we, Jay?" She asked me, looking around in amazement. "This place is beautiful!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you approve of my work, Darlin'." I chuckled, hinting to her that I build the house, as is custom in my family. She spun around, wide eyed.

"You build this house?" She gaped. I nodded. "For us? Once were married?" I nodded again. She hugged me then, her arms wrapping around my neck, instead of my waist like usual. But it was comfortable, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, the smell of her natural scent calming me instantly. I could stand here forever with her like this. She pulled away suddenly. "Jay? I have to tell you something." I got worried.

"What is it Darlin'? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong. I think… I think I'm in love with you." My jaw dropped.

"Really? You love me?"

"Yes, I think so." I hugged her to me again, spinning her around in a circle.

"Oh, Darlin' you have no idea how long I have been waiting hear that. I love you too, since the first day I saw you when you were three." Her eyes lit up like fireworks when I said this to her.

Flashback Ends

"Jasper, who is that?" Edward asked, but he was not looking at me. He was looking out the window. I followed his gaze to see a girl. I froze.

"Kagome?" I gasped. Alice started to giggle. He gaze instantly flashed to her. "What do you know Pixie?"

"That you should talk to her." Was all Alice said. I watched as the Kagome look alike walked back to the school. "Come on, hers go throw out our food." We all got up and walked over to the trash bin and took the long way back, but as she walked out the door, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran, at human speed might I add, after her.

"Kagome, is it really you?"


	5. She forgot?

**Hey guys! I edited the previous chapter, so in order to understand the later chapters, you may wanna go back and reread it. Well, only the first flashback... THANKS! 3**

Third person

"A baby? Jasper, you know I can't. Remember how many times we tried? It's impossible." Kagome voiced sadly. Jasper sighed, pulling me close.

"I know my love, I know. I was just telling you what she said." He murmured. "Anyway, they are all dying to meet you." She blinked.

"Wait a second, Jasper… You never told me how you are here, alive after all these years."

"I am a vampire." He said instantly.

"Oh, with gold eyes?" She asked, having never heard of it before. He nodded.

"I have a different diet than others." Kagome studied him closely.

"You're not happy as a vampire."It wasn't a question. She could tell he did not like having to drink blood in order to survive. He chuckled.

"You still know me so well, Darlin'." He sighed.

"We should go, it's getting cold." Kagome shivered, moving closer to him.

"Well moving closer to me ain't gunna help ya any."

"What do you mean? Your really warm." Jasper was worried then.

"Come on Kags, let's go to my house, you can meet the gang." 'and Carlisle can make sure your ok.' He mentally added, as her picked me up and wrapped her up in the blanket.

Jasper's POV

"People?" Her eyes lit up at the idea of meeting my new family. I laughed and nodded, sitting her in the passenger's seat before getting in the driver's seat and driving to the house.

After getting to the house and having her meet everyone, we went upstairs with Carlisle to make sure she was healthy.

"She's perfectly fine, Jasper." Carlisle voiced, looking at me.

"Carlisle, it's different with her. I smell her blood and all I want to do is mark her, not drain her. It's easy with her, I haven't felt this good around humans since I was human. What's going on? Edward doesn't act like that with Bella." Carlisle sighed.

"It must mean something, I will look into it." I nodded.

"Thank you Carl-" I was interrupted by Kagome freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! I am such a horrible person, I completely forgot about him!" She yelled this as she ran out of the room.

"Kagome, wait a second!" I cried as I ran after her, gently grabbing her by the waist. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"My little brother, his birthday is today, and I completely forgot about him! Let me go!"

"Wait, I just got you back. You can't leave now." I was devastated. She stopped, realizing why I was upset.

"Go to my house! I can bring you on my way to see Jake." I smiled.

"Alright, darlin' lead the way."


End file.
